Tashigi
Tashigi (たしぎ, Tashigi) is a Navy officer serving under Chaser Smoker in the base of G-5. She was originally introduced as a Sergeant or Master Chief Petty Officer in Roguetown until she got promoted to the rank of Ensign, due to the Alabasta events. During the timeskip, she is promoted to the post of Captain. Appearance Her birthday is October 6th Before the Timeskip Tashigi has chin-length, dark blue hair (which grew in later series), dark brown eyes, and like most female characters, she has large breasts. She is known to look remarkably like Zolo's deceased friend Kuina. She wears various short-sleeved shirts with different colors and designs, but always adds a blue leather coat with a furred collar and edge linings. She also wears blue jeans, black shoes and rectangular red spectacles. She's 21 years old, and her height is 170cm. Chapter 439 marks the full debut (after a single image on the cover of Chapter 432) of a markedly different "look" for her as well as having longer hair; however, it is not clear whether this is an intentional redesign, or simply a result of the author's continually evolving art style and the length of time she had been out of the spotlight. After the Timeskip After the timeskip, At age 23, her hair is much longer and is now pinned up by a clip. She has also grown taller. Due to still having bad vision, she still wears her glasses, and, like many other women who have aged over the timeskip, her figure has changed with her breasts growing larger and her figure becoming more hourglass-like. She is seen wearing a floral, button down shirt, white pants, and black boots. Achieving the rank of captain since the timeskip, she now also wears the standard coat of high ranking Navy officers. Similar to Hina, Tashigi's subordinates are attracted towards her due to her skills and beauty. Her Timeskip age is 23. Gallery Personality She was first introduced when the Straw Hat Pirates docked in Roguetown, where she was stationed. Smoker Chaser, her superior officer, seems to regard her as a protege and the two work very well together. While adept at sword fighting, she is usually clumsy, which tends to get on Chaser's nerves. She is also very well-versed in katana, knowing their names and origins. During the Roguetown arc, she was even shown carrying a book about katana. Tashigi is very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents. She will fight anyone who she considers her enemy, regardless what their reputation is or not. However, she has been easily defeated by opponents by not thinking things through and rushing in without planning ahead, something Smoker scolds her for several times. Such times are against Robin Nico and having her knee broken against her and against Law by being cut in two for charging in recklessly. She is also stubborn, as she refuses to accept defeat, such as demanding a rematch with Zolo despite the clear difference in strength and wanting to fight Law again despite her being cut by him. Demonstrating by others, Tashigi has a "sore loser" personality when it comes to losing a fight. Like her superior Chaser, Tashigi has her own view of "justice" which differs from the Marines' own definition, and will fight for what she sees as the right thing to do. Tashigi's stated goal is to remove all meito from the hands of those who would use them for their own selfish ends. Like Kuina, Tashigi felt that as a woman, she would be perceived as inferior to men as a swordswoman, and felt insulted when Zolo refused to kill her. She also felt insulted by Law for cutting her, yet not killing her and for saying to her that weaklings can't pick their way of death. However, this doesn't stop her from trying hard to get stronger and achieve her dreams. As a swordswoman, she would die losing rather than lose in shame. Tashigi wears her shirts buttoned up higher and shows less cleavage than most other females, indicating that she's a little prude. This shows especially while she is trapped in Smoker's body, as she wears his jacket fully closed and protests heavily against Chaser (who is trapped in her body) wearing her shirt unbuttoned. This is also shown when she screamed in a girly voice from embarrassment because her breasts were exposed after she was returned to her body. She blushed greatly and even tried to cover herself with her legs from embarrassment. Tashigi's most prominent trait is that she is very absent-minded. During the Alabasta Arc, when Smoker was chasing after Luffy, she failed to recognize the situation until Chaser had told her. In the same story arc she was also incapable of noticing Chopper's Cursed Fruit ability to talk, and he was in his Walk Boost and directly in front of Tashigi. However, easily the most significant occurrence of this trait was demonstrated in the Roguetown Arc, where Tashigi was completely oblivious to Zolo Roronoa's identity, when everything that he did (namely that he carried three swords) hinted his true character. Relationships Friends/Allies *Chaser Smoker *Hina Family Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Hancock Boa **Law Trafalgar Rivals *Roronoa Zolo *Scarlet Erza Enemies *Baroque Works **Crocodile Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Tashigi is an able swordsman, capable of defeating two pirates in Roguetown rather easily. She is very knowledgeable of swords, as shown in the swords shop at Roguetown. However, her skills still pale in comparison to Zolo Roronoa, as she was defeated quite easily by him. Tashigi uses her katana, the meito, Shigure. Not much is known about her fighting style other than she has a similar style to which Kuina used. Though nothing special compared to the higher skills levels of many swordsmen in the series, she is a highly competent fighter, capable of taking down multiple opponents in mere seconds. However, at the end of the Alabasta Arc, she had resolved to get stronger. After the timeskip, her skills seem to have increased, as she was able to deflect an enemy cannonball using her katana with precision and ease, much like how the Warlord Mihawk Dracule deflected bullets. She has also been promoted to the rank of captain, and is capable of taking on the dangers of the New World. Swords *Shigure *Yamaoroshi (formerly belonged to Billy of the Yes Pirates) *Kashu (formerly belonged to Mr. 11 of the Baroque Works) Attacks *'Kiri Shigure' (斬時雨, Kiri Shigure; literally meaning "Cut Autumn Rain"): Tashigi swings her sword and cuts her enemy holding her Shigure with two hands over her back. Its name comes from her sword Shigure. Six Powers After the timeskip, Tashigi is seen using Shave while fighting against Monet to escape many solid snowballs. Haki During her battle with Law Trafalgar, Chaser revealed that Tashigi knows how to use Haki, but stated that her level of it is not yet enough to counter Law's ability. She later showed use of Armament Haki as she was able to cut Monet, a Logia user. History Synopsis East Blue Saga Roguetown Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Roguetown Characters Category:Neutral Category:Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Navy Ensigns Category:Former Navy Ensigns Category:Navy Sergeants Category:Former Navy Sergeants Category:Swordsmen Category:Six Powers Users Category:Haki Users